bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Echoes of the blood
A sudden flash of light overwhelming my senses followed by a deafening thunder. Then everything fade to grey. No more gunfire, no more snarls of beasts, no more screams of folks. For a while, there was only silent and the blurring images of the surrounding. I tried to make a sound but no one heared me. Slowly, my senses come back, followed by pain and agony. My chest convulses in pain and I'm choked of my breath. The lightning strike must have paralyzed me. With much difficulty, I look around only to see my companion being slaughtered to the last one. Tears swell up my eyes. Soon, a duo of Healing Church hunters are approaching me. " This one is still alive" One says. " Not long. Hey! I know this girl. She's the countess!" replies the other. " Are you sure? Oh, that's hot chick. She disappeared a month ago. I thought she was dead. " The first hunter says, " She joined the Green Willow traitors." The second stoops and searchs me, after a minute or two, he says: " Don't just stand there. Lend me a hand to move her to the pyre" " It's a pity! She's beautiful" The first one exclaims, reluctantly lifts me up. " We have no choice. The Church wants to keep this fight a secret." Coldly replies the second. I know and fear what would become of me. The pyre. No! Not the pyre.I try to make a sound but no one hears me. They coldly throw me into the raging flame. Hot! Hot! The immensely burning pain eats away my mind. It burns! It burns! Then something is thrown on me. And it terrifies me to realize that is it the severed beast head of Owen. Then the pain overwhelms me and every thing fades to grey. Is this the end? There's no sounds, no voices, no light. Nothing at all but a sinking feeling. I have killed many on my bloody hunt. So I guess I'm going to Hell. Now,for the first time, I hear the dripping sound of water, but I can't hear anything else. No feelings, no light to see, no smells, just the sound of dripping water and eventually the rain, the storm, and the howling sea. I can't even tell whether it's real or it's all a dream. Unlike Biblical Hell, there's no devils with hooves, there's no burning hell, just water and an incomprehensible sinking feeling. ... ... ... It has been like this for a while, I don't know how long and I still can't move, but my vision has somehow come back, but not completely. I see something -a shape, a symbol or a character of some sort but it's unfathomable geometry seems all wrong. And it maddens me when I try to figure out the shape of it. And, beside the sound of water, I hear a cealess, half-mental uttering sound on repeat and with each repeat, the image become clearer. But still, my mind can't still figure out the shape of the ever-changing symbol. I don't know how long they repeat themselves. But suddebly,there'are no more sound, no more dripping water, and no more image. Only darkness and emptiness. it's not like when one's sleeping. I'm still wake. Yet there's nothing there, just nothing. I panic. Is this a punishment for me? To be permanently drown in this dreadful darkness. There's no heaven. Though their presence are inexplicable and maddening, I still want to see that image. I want to hear the water. Even that are all I can hear and see. This darkness and silence are far worse. I'm scared. " Fear not, noble countess" for the first time, I hear an unfamiliar voice. but it's not a voice of a person, but rather a crowd. They are distantly, unseen... " Who...Who are you?" I try to say but find it difficult for words to come out of my mouth. Still, there is a reply. " We art the nobility of catsle Cainhurst, sworn enmies of the church. We were slaughtered by the church's executioners. Their breaking wheels were bathed in pools of our blood, and forever steeped in our ire When thou leaked and drank our blood from the wheels, we made thee our vessel. We decided not to kill thee when thou forsweared thine oath with the church and fought them " The words are spoken in union, by man, by women, and by children, each has their own distingtive voice yet all are as cold as ice... " We are not fiendish creatures as the church has addressed us. We nobility didn't want them to rise to power through blastphemous rituals and blood healing and they slaughtered us. Ye Green Willows art true to rebel against them" I want to ask them what had happened to me and where am I. " By the wrath of mother Kos , thee and the hunters afore were cursed to roam the land of the endless hunt. Wherefore, justice as much as thou can find in thy rebel. It can not alone justify thee and the erstwhile hunters. But thy sacrifice for the honorable deed has touched us. Ye Green Willows shalt not die meaningless. We shalt weep for thee, we shalt pray for thee. Fear not, the gods art merciful. Thou shalt arise once again for thee has unfinished business" And they chant, in union, the names of the strange Great Ones, I recognise a few, like mother Kos or formless Oedon but others are too unfamiliar. When the chanting ends, I start to hear the sound of sea again, and see the image and finally, feel the cold water surround me. " Our time has come. We shalt part hither, noble huntress. And this, as a parting gift... Seek the dripping water... Seek her guidance..." An unseen force wake me up and I, for the first time, open my eyes to see a group of spirit fading away. They are pale in color, their eyes are hollow, their throat are slit, but they all bear a smile before fading to the nothingness. " ...Mind thine illness, huntress. For thou art not free from thy blood thirst... " And here I sit, alone, in a tidal pool of an old fishing hamlet... The wind is howling, and the rain is falling. Thunder roars, there's a storm coming... Category:Blog posts